Our Journeys
by Shorty and KG Inc
Summary: KG: The new and improved verson sorry if I misspelled that of Our Journeys! Shorty: Enjoy KG: Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Pranks And Snow Angels**

KG: Presenting Our Journeys

Shorty: Finally

Disclaimer: We don't own PJO

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Liz POV**

Fresh snow begun to fall adding yet another layer to the snow on the ground as Kris, Jessi, and I made snow angles in the courtyard instead of eating the mini-creature they call cafeteria food. We were the only ones who dared to be outside in the crisp winter air, and we enjoyed the privacy.

"So what exactly happened to your dads? You guys never talk about them." Jessi said as he stood up from his angle, dusting the snow off of himself.

"Well my dad was a mail man." Kris said as she and I went to stand by Jessi and pull the snow out of his chocolate brown hair.

"And mine was a bus driver." I said as I got the last bit of snow out of his hair, we all took a step back to admire our work. My skinny jeans were damp from the snow but I didn't care, I had gym with Kris next anyway. Kris and I had been best friends ever since we could walk; we kinda adopted Jessi into our group when he moved into town this year. We had the most deformed snow angles on the planet.

"So what happened to them? You two said you had single moms." He was honestly curious; you could see that in his brown eyes.

"Bus accident." We said at the same time with completely straight faces, we get a lot of practice using straight faces. Jessi looked as though he expected that, weird. The sliding doors to the cafeteria opened and Alex Phoenix walked out, I felt the little stupid grin plaster itself to my face. He started grinning too as he did an awkward little half wave at me. The air went WOSH as a snowball flew across the courtyard and hit him directly in the face. Pieces stuck to his sandy blond hair and his face turned red from the impact. Kris couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. I threw a snowball back at her, and it clung to her sandy blond hair. Her light blue eyes got a look in them that I knew all to well; I ducked right in time as a snowball flew over my head. The snowball wars had begun.

About ten minutes later we were all wet from the melting snow, we went back to the table that Kris, Jessi, and I had dumped our food on. We just sat there for a second, it felt just like second grade boys on one side tomboys on the other.

"So why do you guys always eat out here?" Alex asked us as Kris poked the mystery meat with a spork. I swear it growled.

"Well I'm not eating that." I said pushing my tray toward Jessi.

"I don't know." Jessi said as he shoveled my former food/creature into his mouth. It's just amazing how focused guys get when eating.

"You guys _are_ new, we got banned." I said meeting his steely gray eyes with my own. He didn't get the information he wanted, it was practically tattooed across his forehead.

"I don't like being banned." Kris said with a look on her face that would make a puppy feel bad for blinking. She has the perfect puppy dog eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Jessi inquired, but his mouth was full so it sounded more like 'wha id oo eyes oo'.

"Uh, yeah our lawyer told us not to talk about it." I said.

"Yeah, somethin' about the fewer people who know the better, I guess fewer witnesses. I don't get why it was such a big deal, no one got hurt... much." Kris said remembering the really old bald guy who told her about the law's many loopholes.

"Uh, I don't wanna know any more."

"Ditto." Alex looked as though someone taped his eyes open and forced him to watch Barney.

"Hey, Liz is it time yet?" Kris asked no longer agitating her food. She was pulling the laces on her star speckled Converse tighter and zipping up her black hoodie. I took out my cell phone it was 12:12.

"Yep." I said from under the table as I tightened my red Converse's laces and zipped up my favorite gray hoodie. We got up and started walking at the same time the Boys' Basketball Team Captain, Brad Walker, stormed into the courtyard. Food was all over him.

"Brad I thought you were suppose to eat food, not wear it." I smirked, shaking with the effort keeping silent and my straight face in place. Kris was having a harder time then I was. The jock moved forward slowly giving us an I'm-So-Gonna-Kill-You look. Kris and I took carefully calculated steps back. The guys were laughing so hard I thought it was a miracle they could still breathe.

"It exploded. Now which one of you did this to me?" His face was turning cherry red, and his voice was grave.

"I don't know what you mean. We've been out here the whole time. Do you think we would do such a thing to a fellow basketball player?" I said sarcastically, he is too easy to prank.

"Besides big guy, wouldn't making that require being in the building? We're kinda banned, remember? I wish we thought of that, don't you Lizzy?" The poor sap didn't even realize Kris was using sarcasm.

"Oh most definitely." I chimed. He started to charge, he looked so much like a pissed bull it was a-friken-mazing. Kris and I back peddled into the hall way.

"Toro! Toro!" Kris called to bull boy. I pressed the Close button on the sliding door as Kris made monkey faces to entice Brad. The mechanical metal doors slided shut just in time for bull boy to face plant into them. We took off before Brad even had a chance to pull himself together from the serious face smash, we moved at an unbelievable pace down the hall, past pretty much every person who tried to hide in the halls during lunch hour. Kris and I kept running until we reached the girl's locker room, a place no male would willingly go.

BANG. BANG. The dude was trying to scare us. Like that would work, Kris is barley 5 feet tall and she can make him shiver.

"So what can we do to make this his worst day yet?" Kris asked me as she pulled out her Swiss Army Knife and looking around the empty locker room.

"Check the cheerleaders' lockers." I said as I pulled my pocket knife from my back pocket. Kris and I started picking the locks and soon we found enough perfume to explode the Empire State Building, but that would be illegal. We made a pile of potential supplies in the center of the room, so naturally the head cheerleader had to walk in that very moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

KG: End of chapter.

Shorty: No Duh!

Jessi: What Liz the x's weren't enough you had to point out the obvious.

KG: Neh!

Percy: What did you guys do to Brad?

Shorty: You'll see.

Annabeth: What did you guys do to get banned from a cafeteria?

KG: Our lawyer says we aren't allowed to talk about it.

Shorty: Bye people!


	2. Cheerleaders Are Evil

**Cheerleaders Are Evil**

KG: Presenting…

Shorty: Chapter 2!!!!

KG: Thx for reviewing people!

Shorty: Yeah! On with the story.

KG: Don't tell them what to do.

Shorty: So they are suppose to be completely enthralled with the pre-chat and not want to read the story. That makes sense.

KG: Neh!

Shorty: Ner!

KG: On with the story!

Shorty: But I…. You can't… Grr.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kris POV**

Lizzy and I we making great progress in robbing the cheerleaders of their stuff, so of course Stacy McGee had to enter the locker room.

"What are you two, like, doing with my stuff?!" She squeaked. We scared the crap outta her. She had her stupid very short uniform on to "encourage school spirit before the game," but Liz and I agree that she does it so every male on campus looks at her with big googly eyes. Her hand was pointing towards her open locker.

"Like, I, like, don't, like, know, like." I mocked her. Mocking cheerleaders is so much fun! Her brown eyes gave us a look so cold it should have turned us to stone, but it just made me laugh. I went back to work searching through a locker, how many shades of pink lip gloss do these girls need?

"I'm so, like, getting you two suspended. This is the last, like, straw, that's my strawberry scented hairspray!" She was pissed, her blond Barbie style ponytail bounced as she ran towards us. Her skinny little arms swinging furiously, was this supposed to be intimidating? She started to veer towards me. Yes! I was going to get to fight a cheerleader.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lizzy said as she looked up from a locker. Her sky blue eyes were practically on fire from the look she gave Stacy. Her body was braced for a fight. Her left hand was in a tight fist, while her left cradled her pocket knife. "Back away from my best friend."

"What are you going to do about it?" She snarled at Liz. I straightened up and glared. Lizzy and I stood side by side and just starred at her. Then she made a HUGE mistake, she tried to punch me. I side stepped her and grabbed her arms; Liz went to her locker and pulled out her neon green duct tape that she uses to "fix" her backpack. She cut a little piece off and covered Barbie's screaming mouth.

"Which locker?" Liz asked as I held onto the squirming cheerleader. I nodded to the one with all the pink in it. Lizzy shuddered as she opened the pink lock, holding the door wide open. I started to guide Stacy in the direction of the open door when she stomped her foot on mine real hard, so I did what any sane person in the universe would do. I kicked her leg, tightened my grip, and called her every name under the sun and then some.

By the time we got Barbie to the locker we had lost 5 minutes of precious time while the stupid jock still banged on the door. I watched as Liz sealed the locker (which had those little holes in it) with her duct tape leaving the lock off.

"I hate taking captives, it takes too much time. Why did you use duct tape to close the locker anyway?" I was looking at all the lockers we still had to search. I pouted a little bit.

"Duct tape makes anything better." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the universe as she did her famous eye roll. "But now, thanks to our fugitive we have to ditch school." She punched the locker closest to her out of frustration. Today we were going to do basketball in gym.

"So let's take care of Mr. Jock Strap and leave, I'm not ready for the algebra test anyway." I smirked as I gathered up a tube of pink lip gloss and a tub of expensive looking perfume. "Ok let's go." Liz followed me out of the back door of the locker room, and into the dim hallway. Liz did a very neat tuck and roll into the hallway and looked in the direction of the banging noise.

"Hey, Brad, over here!" Lizzy shouted and we ran into the equipment room. The door slammed shut and you could hear Brad's heavy footsteps. Liz and I went to the baseball section and found the pitching machine was ever so perfectly placed by a bag 'o balls. I sat behind that without making a noise. I signaled Lizzy to do the same, but when she was coming over she tripped on air. She made a thud as she hit the floor, just loud enough to fill the room.

"You two are so dead." Brad shouted from over the wrestling mats, he headed toward our general direction as Liz scrambled over to sit by me. His popular head stuck out from the wall of mats and laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh though; this laugh was full of hate. Liz wasted no time plugging in the machine. I got out a baseball from the sack.

"What the hell are you two gonna do? Throw a few balls at me? Oh, you guys have lost your touch." He was giggling. (A/N: KG: Guys giggle, girls laugh. Usually.) I felt my face stiffen, I was pissed. There are just some things you just don't do if you want to live. I peered sideways Liz was oddly relaxed, and then I saw her face. Her eyes were giving him the most intense death glare I've seen from her yet, her short sunny blond hair hung over the left side of her face and most of the right. Her hands were closed into fists, and they were shaking. Jock boy looked petrified by Liz's one eyed death glare.

"Big mistake." I stated as I dropped the baseball, it zoomed and hit him in a place I'm sure is not suppose to get hit. We smirked out of satisfaction as we went over to him. I squeezed the tube of lip gloss on his head and Liz squirted him with the perfume.

"Is any one in there?" The principal's voice carried over the equipment and the soft hum of the pitching machine. We wasted no time getting out of the room; luckily for us the gym is close to the gate. So the escape part didn't take to long. There was a silhouette about 20 feet from us out side of the school. I couldn't see its face it was snowing to hard. I stood there starring until I felt a tug on my arm.

"We need to get _away_ from the school we just escaped, remember?" Liz was pulling me away from the building. I shook my head and started to run in the general direction of our apartment building. My pants were starting to get soaked from the snow, and I heard something make a thud behind me. Great Liz fell, again.

"You ok back there Liz?" I shouted coming to a stop.

"Yeah, I'm standing right next to you." Liz was looking at me as though I'd gone mad.

"But you just fell."

"Three blocks ago, yeah. Just now, no." Liz looked behind her, she heard the thump to. All I could see was a blurry mound. "Some snow probably fell from a roof or something. Let's go you're turning blue."

"No, really? I thought I'd be purple. It's frikin' cold out here." Liz just stuck her tong out at me. Then her face went still with shock. "What's wrong?" Liz never looks like that.

"The mound is moving." Her eyes widened. She lifted her hand to point at the moving pile of snow.

"Is that supposed to be possible?" I inquired as the snow pile came closer to us. It was BIG.

"No."

"I thought so." Just then a jumbo sized Mastiff pounced, landing roughly ten feet away from us. We walked quickly backwards.

"Good Puppy, don't eat us. We come in peace." Liz was trying to calm the giant dog down, but he got mad instead. The doggy started too bound toward her.

"Yeah, well we're gonna come in _pieces _soon!" I shouted as the beast creped closer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shorty: Dun dun dun!

KG: Cliffie!

Jessi: So that's what happened to Brad.

Percy: Did you live?

Thalia: No. They died.

Shorty: (Shaking head)

Annabeth: How did you get the food to explode?

KG: Why?

Annabeth: No reason…

Shorty: Liar!

KG: You are a lying liar that lies.

Shorty: No really?

Percy: I'm confused.

All: ……

Alex: Send reviews!!


End file.
